Of Dolphin Horses and Lies
by Foxdenrider
Summary: Shichi Haiki is a jounin of Iwagakure, and problems arise after she meets Han - the gobi jinchuuriki. What will happen when she begins to feel more for the giant of a man? HanxOC rated for no-hold-back language, and details.
1. Prologue

Hi! Eeeep! I'm uber excited, because this will be my first post on FF :3 So, this little thing here will only be like a teaser/prologue- because I want people to vote whether or not they like it (with reviews of course!) Only the first 3 reviews will count, unless I get A LOT of reviews later on if I should continue… If in the 1st 3 reviews, the majority is no- then I won't write any more, and vice versa.

So, basically this is gonna be a HanXOC story, cuz I've noticed there aren't very many, and Han is my FAV jinchuuriki. If you notice any spelling or grammar problems- PLEASE tell me, even if it doesn't continue J Hope you enjoy! Also, I do prefer to write everything correctly, just a little quirk :P, so the names will be traditional Japanese style- family name first, their name 2nd. The main character, and my OC, is Shichi Haiki. I won't tell you much, because you'll have to vote yes to continue if you want to find out more, but she is platinum blonde, 5' 2", and is an Iwa ninja.

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT NARUTO, just Haiki my OC. Oh yeah- and there will DEFINITELY be cursing, and probably not just a little. Enjoy~

.:.:.:.:.

(1st person - Shichi Haiki)

A violet face-towel draped over my shoulders, I slowly climbed the flight of stairs to my apartment, sweat still dripping down my face from the recent training I was returning from. I stopped mid-step, surprised, as a chuunin shunshined (is that spelled right? XP) into existence before me in a small cloud of smoke.

"Shichi-san!" He stated loudly, saluting formally, then bowed slightly at my nod. "Tsuchikage-sama sent me to tell you he required your presence so that he may assign you an important mission. You are to report imediately to his office, no matter your current engagements."

I nodded in acknowledgement and thanked him hurriedly before shunshining in front of the large mahogany doors leading into the Tsuchikage's office. I knocked once on the door, recieving a reply immediately.

"Enter." replied the gruff voice of the elderly sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki of Both Scales.

"Ohayo Onoki-jiji. I heard you have a big mission for me?"

"Yes! That I do, my little Haiki-chan. It seems like one of our ninjas has decided to take an unannounced, and unallowed, 'break'. I need you to go find Han, and return him directly to this office. You have 2 days, and he must be alive, and NOT in a critical state." he glared heatedly at my slight pout at his last comment, "This A-rank, but could possibly turn S-rank, depending on how much Han resists."

I easily caught the mission scroll he tossed lightly to me, and bowed slightly before leaving to go to my apartment and pack. _'Yosh! My 1st jounin mission!'_

.:.:.:.:.

(~Timeskip- 1 day later~)

I was running along the ground, as I had just picked up a path that was obviously made by Han- and it was fresh. Looking ahead, I saw what appeared to be an incredibly tall, and built person wearing thick, bright red armor, with an odd box shaped contraption on the back, and a matching red cone hat, stopped on the path in front of me, and facing my direction. It had to be Han. I stopped a good 20 feet away from him, already preparing myself to fight.

"The hell do you want _human?"_

He spit out 'human', as if was the worst insult utterable, and I recoiled slightly at the unmasked venom in his voice. I straightened back up immediately- I would NOT let him intimidate me.

"Tsuchikage-sama sent me to take you back to Iwa." I was surprised greatly as he scoffed, and crossed his armored arms over his similarly plated chest.

"And who the fuck is gonna make me?" he exclained arrogantly.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, then disappeared quickly, reappearing behind him in a flash. I grabbed his large hat, revealing short, chocolate brown shaggy hair then reappeared back in my earlier position in a spark similar to the first. I was now wearing his hat, tilted heavily to the right, and was smirking widely.

"Shichi Haiki- newly promoted jounin! At your service- Iwa no Han, Jinchuuriki of the Gobi no Irukauma."


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto, or anything to do with it. I only own my OC, and the plot.**

SUPER, **UBER** sorry 'bout the super long wait- life sucks, HARD. Ya know, shit happens (luv ya Forrest XD so random :P). I know this is short, and crappy, & yal deserve better, but I've been way out of it, and I forced myself to push through the writer's block, cuz I know anyone who actually may have been anticipating this (there probably isn't anyone :P) really deserves it.

Now, if you were hoping to see that fight I left out- HA HA! Too bad XD If you didn't realize, that 'prologue', was really more of a teaser. There will probably be random flashbacks or conversations about it eventually, but no full out fight scene.

Also- the chapters will usually be a fair bit longer than my teaser, so I hope you enjoy. Though this one isn't that anazing, I'm very proud I made it, even though I was cooking, eating, opening boxes, and organizing my laundry at the same time- AND I had writer's block! Be awed by my prowess (XD had to stick that in there- brownie points if you know where that's from... and you're obviously a commoner if you don't XP you can tell what kind of fanfic I've been reading too much of)

A BIG THANKS- to those 3 reviewers 3 Thanx SOO much! Yal were kind, and I was amazed at not only how FAST the replies were, but they were very kind too J 1 comment caught my attention. To reply to SakuraDreamerz comment, at this point it's obvious Han's real looks aren't gonna be shown officially… So I decided to choose his looks myself 3

Now onto the 1st chapter :D (oh- & this happens 2 & ½ years after the prologue thing)

(huggles to whoever recognizes the song)

"_Ever on and on_

_I continue circling._

_With nothing but my hate,_

_In a carousel of agony._

_Til slowly I forget, and my heart starts vanishing-_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free!"_

The sound of Haichi's singing could be heard all throughout the relatively small apartment, as she danced around the kitchen, preparing a lunch for two.

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to meditate!" the deep voice came from outside the living room window, where suddenly the head of a man popped up.

The man was Han, also Haichi's roommate of sorts. He had chocolate brown hair, and his eyes were a few shades lighter than his short, messy crop of hair. The rest of his face was hidden behind an off-white facemask.

When she heard Han's comment, she had immediately stopped cooking and set her hands on her hips angrily. "Look bub, if you want food- then shut up, and just keep meditating." was the snarky blonde's reply. Han narrowed his eyes, then his head dropped out of view. Some incoherent mumbling could be slightly heard coming from outside the window.

As she resumed making the meal, she thought back to when they had gotten the apartment.

"_Come on Han! You know my old apartment is WAY too small for both of us!" the short women had her arms crossed over her chest, as she look straight ahead fearlessly into the gruff jinchuuriki's eyes. She was standing on a stair case, and was five steps up, and he was still standing at the base of the stairs, yet the two were still at eye-level with each other._

"_No. I don't see why you even want me to move in. It's pretty pointless." Han crossed his own large arms over his chest. He was wearing a brown short-sleeved shirt, with a fishnet long-sleeved undershirt, deep brown pants, and regular black shinobi sandals. _

_His comment caused her to throw her arms over her head in exasperation. "Because- your 'house', if it could be called that, was a run-down piece of shit! It was probably about to fall down on your head next time you leaned on the wall, or slammed the door!" _

_The man snorted in disbelief, and put his hands up behind his head lazily. "Oh please! It was perfectly fine- and AWAY from all the stinking humans. Ow! What the hell!"_

_The last statement was caused by a massive backhand from the blonde kunoichi. There was a large tick mark on her head, and her fist was still held up menacingly. "'Stinking humans'? How many times do I have to tell you to stop with the 'human' insults- you're actually human too, well… your height isn't, but whatever." _

_Han glared icily at the woman, who then proceeded to continue climbing the staircase. He sighed dramatically in mock exasperation, and then followed her as she neared the top of the steps._

_When she opened the door (she was given the key so they could check the apartment out by themselves), she grinned widely and began darting rapidly from room to room._

"_Wow! The kitchen has a dish washer! Ooh! There's THREE bedrooms too! Maybe one could be like an office or something! Oh man- this is definitely the one, Han! And there's a fire escape facing a blank wall, you could use that to meditate!" As she ran around the apartment, she giggled after every statement._

_Han rolled his eyes, but smirked and shook his head good-naturedly. As Haichi sprinted past him for the fifth time, he grabbed her around the waist, and spun her around to stand in front of him._

_Haichi tilted her head slightly to the right in confusion and looked straight up to his face, "What?"_

_The large man lifted an eyebrow in annoyance, "So I'm guessing you like this one?"_

_The small blonde kunoichi smirked maniacally, "No…" she drawled sarcastically. "I despise it." She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm half-heartedly. "Come on, I'm gonna go talk to the landlady and sign the paperwork. __**You**__ can start bringing the boxes over if you'd like." She smiled brightly one more time, then skipped merrily out the door. Han rolled his eyes one last time, but smiled under his mask._

'Who knows, maybe this won't be too bad._' He glanced back one last time before ducking under the door way. '_Although, that door's height has gotta change._'_

The kunoichi smiled wistfully, then called out loudly for her roommate, "Okay! Get your fat ass in here, unless you don't want dinner that is!"

"Shut your trap woman, I'm coming!" The large jinchuuriki then could be heard getting up and crawling in through the window. Haichi rolled her eyes, then began serving large helpings of chicken parmesan and mashed potatoes onto two plates. Han sat down on a big (obviously custom made) wooden dining chair, across the small wooden table, situated along the wall of the merrily lit kitchen, from the witty jounin woman.

"Dinner looks good." he said neutrally.

Haichi smirked superciliously in response. "Of course- when has my food NOT been good?" she asked haughtily.

The jinchuuriki fake-glared at her, and she broke out laughing, while he chuckled quietly.

The woman smiled brightly at her companion. "You know, Han- I'm _really_ glad we met."

Han pulled down his face mask, revealing the rest of a tan, chiseled, and **extremely** handsome face. He smiled slightly back, "Sometimes I think so too… Then I think about how LOUD you are, and I change my mind" his smile turned into a smirk, which was wiped off his face as a lump of mashed potatoes landed in between his eyes. He glared evilly, then smirked maliciously at his friend. "Oh… It's on!" He quickly grabbed his own spoon- and they immediately broke out in an epic food war, both parties laughing crazily all the while.

At the exclamation of "Loser cleans up!" from Haichi, the severity of the fight escalated to the level of a 4th shinobi war.


	3. Chapter 2

Nyaaaa~ Summer's supposed to be fun! Mine was a swamped, crazy mess… Though it has had its good moments. I'm starting my 1st year of highschool, and so far- it's a BITCH. But ya'l want the story, ne? XD Faster than the last update ;) But still not speedy,** for sure**. Well, here you go! Also, it's been very fun thinking up the stupid insults these 2 throw at each other. _**Just a warning!**_ With this chapter- we are preparing to sprint head-first into the plot. No more playing around. It'll get rather serious, and there'll be a bunch of stuff going on.

Also I'm super sorry about the length of the chapter, my schedule's been pretty messy. I promise I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer.

* * *

><p>The wind whistled harshly past her ears, as she jumped swiftly from branch to branch through the canopy. As she glanced down to the forest floor, she saw her partner running almost directly under her along the ground. He must have noticed her gaze, as he looked up at her too, and she signaled for him to slow down. He nodded, and halted almost immediately. After he had stopped, she dropped to the ground easily, landing lightly on her feet.<p>

She pouted as she went to look up at him, but couldn't look him eye-to-eye, his face being almost 2 heads above her own. "Hmph. If I had stayed in the trees, I might just be eye level with you, ya big oaf."

"Who the hell you calling an oaf, you bitchy little gnome." Was the scathing reply from the jinchuuriki, who's narrowed eyes hinted at a sneer beneath his mask.

"Oh shut up steroid-whore. Should we keep running and get back to Iwa around midnight, or make camp and return in the morning?"

Han snorted in indignation, "Firstly, unlike _someone _I do not NEED steroids, and secondly, who in their right fucking minds would want to be anywhere near you for a whole night?"

Haiki glared at him, "Well, obviously you, considering you are _every day_."

Han turned up his nose, and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling in an obviously annoyed manner. "Che. Shut the fuck up, and let's keep going."

She smirked in victory, then ran alongside him as he continued on to Iwa.

* * *

><p>The bed creaked loudly as the short woman fell on it tiredly. She sighed quietly, and turned over onto her stomach, her head resting on her arms. "Kami, that man is such a hassle sometimes. Always paranoid about the stupidest things, and he never tells me anything. I don't know why he won't just answer my questions..." she trailed off with a sigh, slowly turning over to her side, facing the wall a few inches from her face. "I wonder if he'll be pissed when I tell him?"<p>

_"Haichi-chan, would you please stay for a moment? I have something I must ask you."_

_The confused look on the woman's face melted away into one of understanding, and she nodded her approval. "I'll be home as soon as I can, 'kay Han?" she asked, turning her head towards the jinchuuriki._

_The towering gargantuan merely grunted in show of his approval, before continuing his leave of the room._

_The lofty door slammed shut with a resounding "bang". As it did so, Haichi turned once more to face her kage._

_"I'll be blunt- you have been personally requested for a one-man-team, possibly S-rank, mission. As you know, I can't tell you any details, but I can tell you that if you accept, you will be gone for an unknown period of time, and you may _not _inform _**anyone** _of the logistics of this mission. Especially not your dear roommate."__  
><em>

_She stood frozen in place for several moments, then nodded stiffly. "I-... I'll accept it." _

_The elder male nodded, then smiled grimly at the woman he considered his grandchild. "Alright. The details will be sent to your apartment tomorrow by my personal messenger bird. You may only tell Han that you will be on a long mission, and have no idea how long it will take." She nodded, and he continued. "I know you have been a little busy lately, and would like to thank you for accepting this mission in spite of that. I assure you, it is well worth your time if you complete the mission successfully, and will greatly aid the village."_

_Haichi smiled. "Of course, ji-ji. If you think it's something that will help the village, I'm more than glad to help."_

The blonde sighed dramatically, throwing an arm across her eyes. "Oh well. I'll tell him in the morning after i get the details." And with that, she drifted off to into dreams of unsettling nothingness.


End file.
